Bade Texts
by creativethinking
Summary: A collection of texts shared between the two. (Obviously) MAJOR BADE (New nicknames,song quotes,secrets & fights!) Read and Review Please! Christmas Special Added! (Please also check out Bade Encounters!)
1. Scissors,Songs & Tattoo's

**Jade: Beck did I leave my scissors in your RV?**

**Beck: No babe you didn't**

**Jade: Did you check?**

**Beck:Yes I checked**

**Jade:And?**

**Beck:I told you babe they're not there**

**Jade:There? where are you?**

**Beck:Andre's house**

**Jade: Then how do you know they're not in the RV?**

**Beck: You called me this morning to check and they weren't there**

**Jade:Where are they?!**

**Beck: Check your boots**

**Jade: I think i'd remember if I**

**Beck:?**

**Jade:Found them**

**Beck:Told you**

**Jade:Shut up Canadian**

**Beck:You're so rude**

**Jade: So what?**

**Beck:You should try being nicer**

**Jade:Later**

**Beck:Love u**

**Jade:Whatever**

**Beck:Do you love me?**

**Jade:yes**

**Beck: Say it**

**Jade:I love you, happy?**

**Beck:Extremely**

**Jade:Uh,you are so Canadian**

**Beck:Is that an insult?**

**Jade:Yes, yes it is**

**Beck:Hey I've been thinking, it's about time we sang together**

**Jade: Yeah I guess we could sing a duet**

**Beck: How about we sing '****Where the Wild Roses Grow**' tomorrow?

**Jade: Yeah I could sing that, but don't even think about trying to take the Kylie Minogue part from me**

**Beck:I thought you didn't like her**

**Jade:No, I don't like Danii**

**Beck: Yeah me either, so what you up to?**

**Jade:Working on a new tattoo design**

**Beck:You do realize your mom is going to kill you**

**Jade:That's the point**

**Beck:Did I ever show you my tattoo I got like two months ago?**

**Jade:No! What tattoo?**

**Beck:Well I got it on my rib cage**

**Jade:Cool so what it is?**

**Beck:Your name**

**Jade:What?**

**Beck:It's your name in swirly writing then underneath in smaller writing it says 'One And Only'**

**Jade:Aw I have to see it**

**Beck:I'll show you tomorrow, right now I gotta finish kicking Andre's but in Gears of War**

**Jade:Okay,have fun, I think**

**Beck:I love you Jadelyn**

**Jade:Love you Beckett **


	2. Wedding,Names,Selena & Miley

**Beck:Hey sweetheart**

**Jade:No**

**Beck:What?**

**Jade:Whatever you want from me it's a no**

**Beck:I don't want anything from you**

**Jade:What's that suppose to mean? I'm useless?**

**Beck:No no babe, that's not what I meant**

**Jade:Whatever**

**Beck:Are you in a mood with me? **

**Jade:Yes**

**Beck:Babe**

**Jade:Uh fine no**

**Beck:What's wrong?**

**Jade:Nothing, it doesn't matter**

**Beck:Come on babe, tell me**

**Jade:I'm getting a new little baby brother or sister**

**Beck:Really? That's awesome!**

**Jade:No no it is not awesome!**

**Beck:Why?**

**Jade:Cause **

**Beck:Cause what?**

**Jade:Whatever it is, it's gonna get loads of attention**

**Beck:And?**

**Jade:I SHOULD BE GETTING ALL THE ATTENTION!**

**Beck:Any particular reason?**

**Jade:Um I don't know, it's not like i'm getting married in three months!**

**Beck:Really! Can I come?**

**Jade:Knock it off Oliver**

**Beck:Sorry Angel**

**Jade:I still have to get that stupid dress**

**Beck:What's so bad about getting it?**

**Jade:Uh it's white!**

**Beck:You're going to look beautiful**

**Jade:I don't care!**

**Beck:Well you like lace**

**Jade:So?**

**Beck:So get a dress with lace**

**Jade:Dude that is so...**

**Beck:Yes?**

**Jade:Brilliant!**

**Beck:I know**

**Jade:Yeah i'll get a back-less one, with lots of lace!**

**Beck:Beck like-ey**

**Jade:Behave**

**Beck:I can't help it! Hey if we have a child, what should we name it?**

**Jade:Well it depends, boy or girl?**

**Beck:Lets say it's a boy**

**Jade:Hmm James or Avan**

**Beck:I'd say Matt or Dan**

**Jade:What about a girl?**

**Beck:Leona or Elizabeth**

**Jade:Ariana or Lola and for a middle name Victoria**

**Beck:Why Victoria?**

**Jade:It means victory and after Tori**

**Beck:Has the apocalypse begun?**

**Jade:Very funny! It's not like before, me and her get on well now**

**Beck:I Love You**

**Jade:Like a Love Song?**

**Beck:And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**Jade:You're so annoying**

**Beck:Naturally**

**Jade:Shut up!**

**Beck:Who Says?**

**Jade:I'm not kidding Beck, cut it out!**

**Beck:One more?**

**Jade: Nope**

**Beck:I Won't Apologize**

**Jade:I won't forget this Beckett**

**Beck:Love Will Remember**

**Jade:If you don't stop right now you're going to be singing a Sad Serenade on the altar**

**Beck:Okay i'm done**

**Jade:Good**

**Beck:We Can't Stop**

**Jade:Fine i'll find Someone Else**

**Beck:Okay I'm sorry**

**Beck:Babe?**

**Beck:I Miss you**


	3. Forgiveness,Dresses & Panties

**Beck:Do you forgive me?**

**Jade:Nope**

**Beck:Oh come on I couldn't help it!**

**Jade:Is that another song?**

**Beck:Yes and it's by Baby I'm So Sorry, Please Forgive Me**

**Jade:Lame band name**

**Beck:Rude**

**Jade:Okay I forgive you**

**Beck:Score!**

**Jade:But..**

**Beck:Aw I hate buts**

**Jade:I need you to come over and tell me what you think of my dress**

**Beck:What dress?**

**Jade:For the honeymoon**

**Beck:Oh**

**Beck:Oh! **

**Jade:You're so sick minded**

**Beck:What does the dress look like?**

**Jade:It's red,it's above my knees and it's lacy and tight**

**Beck: :O**

**Jade:Beck?**

**Beck:Sorry I was having trouble breathing. What about the zip?**

**Jade:It goes down the back, why?**

**Beck:Is it magnetic?**

**Jade:Uh yeah I think so**

**Beck:I'll bring my magnet**

**Jade:Dude!**

**Beck:Oh come on how am I not supposed to be turned on by that?**

**Jade:Just don't think about it**

**Beck:You do realize by saying that,now that's all I can think about**

**Beck:For example I'm picturing you wearing one of your short black skirts**

**Jade:Uh dude!**

**Beck:Correction you were wearing a skirt**

**Jade:Beck!**

**Beck:I have to say those red lacy panties suit you**

**Jade:How'd you know i'm wearing red panties?**

**Beck:I didn't**

**Beck:Wait wait, no more panties**

**Jade:That's it you're not coming over**

**Beck:Okay okay you're fully clothed!**

**Jade:See you at six**

**Beck:Yes panties, I mean baby**


	4. Delinquent,Sex & Picture Game

**Beck:That was awesome last night**

**Jade:It was okay**

**Beck:Excuse me?**

**Jade:I've had better **

**Beck:From who?**

**Jade:Can't say**

**Beck:Delinquent tell me now**

**Jade:Hey i'm not a delinquent!**

**Beck:Okay you're a hot delinquent**

**Jade:Better**

**Beck:So who was it?**

**Jade:Andre**

**Beck:ANDRE?!**

**Jade:Yeah, he handcuffed me to the bed**

**Beck:WHEN WAS THIS?!**

**Jade:About a week after we broke up**

**Beck:WHAT?**

**Jade:Oops**

**Beck:I'm going to kill him**

**Jade:No no you won't**

**Beck:Wait what if I do better than him?**

**Jade:Unlikely**

**Beck:Oh you'll see**

**Jade:When?**

**Beck:Tonight, in the RV**

**Jade:Alright so what we going to do until then?**

**Beck:Picture game?**

**Jade:What's that?**

**Beck:Well,for example,right now i'm picturing us camping. It's the first night and your clothes have mysteriously disappeared...**

**Jade:It's official, i'm never going camping with you**

**Beck:I haven't even got to the good part!**

**Jade:And you won't**

**Beck:So what we gonna do tonight?**

**Jade:What do you think?**

**Beck:BJ perhaps?**

**Jade:Nope**

**Beck:Why not?**

**Jade:You don't deserve it**

**Beck:Mean**

**Jade:Yay!**

**Beck:Guess you won't get a fingerin'**

**Jade:I hate you**


	5. Sarcasm,Sisters,Gemstones & Narcissus

_A/N There's some information I know about jade gemstone and Greek legends. Don't say I never tried to educate you kids._

**Beck:Hey Darlin'**

**Jade:What?**

**Beck:Can't I just text my girlfriend?**

**Jade:What do you want?**

**Beck:You wanna come to Canada with me?**

**Beck:Babe?**

**Jade:Don't even joke about that**

**Beck:I apologize**

**Jade:What did you really want?**

**Beck:You**

**Jade:Go away**

**Beck:Hey!**

**Jade:You're annoying me**

**Beck:Good, you deserve it**

**Jade:You're such a child**

**Beck:Says you**

**Jade:Look I gotta go**

**Beck:No, don't**

**Jade:Why? What's so important that you have to tell me now?**

**Beck:I love you**

**Jade:Later**

**Beck:Babe!**

**Jade:Uh fine, I love you too**

**Beck:I detect sarcasm**

**Jade:Really? Wow**

**Beck:You are by far the most sarcastic person I know**

**Jade:Really? What about your sister?**

**Beck:Oh yeah, the second most sarcastic**

**Jade:Your sister is totally awesome**

**Beck:I have to say I was pleasantly surprised you two got along**

**Jade:Yeah me two**

**Beck:Hey what's your favorite gemstone? **

**Jade:I don't know, why?**

**Beck:No reason**

**Jade:Oliver**

**Beck:Okay,well I came across jade gemstone and I was wondering if you heard of it**

**Jade:Ironically enough, I haven't what is it?**

**Beck:It's a gemstone that has been known for more than 7000 years it's highly valued for it's beauty**

**Jade:Cool, what color is it?**

**Beck:It depends,it's the emerald green one that is sought after most by collectors.**

**Jade:Is it valuable?**

**Beck:In Hong Kong in November 1999 a jade bracelet sold for about $2.5 million**

**Jade:Nice, does it have like a meaning?**

**Beck:As early as 3000 B.C. jade was known in China as the "royal gem".Today this gem is a symbol of the good, the beautiful and the precious. It embodies the Confucian virtues of wisdom, justice, compassion, modesty and courage, yet it also symbolizes the female-erotic.**

**Jade:Sounds awesome, like me**

**Beck:Narcissists much**

**Jade:Hey don't use words I can't understand!**

**Beck:He was from the Greek legends**

**Jade:Did he know he was awesome too?**

**Beck:He was exceptionally proud, in what he did to those who loved him. Nemesis saw this and attracted Narcissus to a pool where he saw his own reflection in the water and fell in love with it, not realizing it was an image. Unable to leave the beauty of his reflection, Narcissus died.**

**Jade:Cheerful**

**Beck:Whatever, you comin' over to watch a movie?**

**Jade:Nah i'm kinda tired from all that learning, night xx**

**Beck:Night Gemstone xx**


	6. Fathers,Mothers & Barbecue Sauce

**Beck:Hey**

**Jade:Not in the mood Oliver**

**Beck:Why what happened?**

**Jade:My dad**

**Beck:Again?**

**Jade:Yep**

**Beck:What happened this time?**

**Jade:Well my stepmother was there with her dog**

**Beck:Donna,the blonde one?**

**Jade:Yeah I decided to switch her perfume with barbecue sauce**

**Beck:What happened?**

**Jade:Her dog smelled the barbecue and got up on the table and leaped onto her**

**Beck:Oh Jade, why?**

**Jade:Cause dogs love barbecue**

**Beck:No why'd you do it?**

**Jade:Oh well they were talking about moving and having a child**

**Beck:Ah, they still coming to the wedding?**

**Jade:Unfortunately**

**Beck:Hey it was nice of your dad wanting to give you away**

**Jade:Oh please he'd give me away to a pack of wolves**

**Beck:And he gave us his blessing**

**Jade:Yeah to never come over**

**Beck:He really does care about you**

**Jade:Whatever, when can we move into that apartment?**

**Beck:When they're done, it shouldn't be long now**

**Jade:I don't think I can stand another minute living with my dad**

**Beck:Well why don't you stay at your moms then?**

**Jade:Can't,she's in Washington**

**Beck:Well then come stay with me until we get the apartment**

**Jade:I guess I could but what about your mom?**

**Beck:She wants to get to know her new daughter-in-law**

**Jade:I can't understand why**

**Beck:She likes you a lot**

**Jade:True**

**Beck:Whereas your mom hates my guts**

**Jade:Its not that...**

**Beck:Oh come on you know she doesn't want you to marry me**

**Jade:Well that's just too bad for her**

**Beck:Hey I gotta go get dinner**

**Jade:K later**

**Beck:Love you**


	7. Apologizing,Pride & Fights

**Jade:Hey**

**Beck:You okay?**

**Jade:Yeah i'm fine**

**Beck:You sure?**

**Jade:Yes, why?**

**Beck:Well it's just, I heard that**

**Jade:Heard what?**

**Beck:It doesn't matter**

**Jade:Beck? Tell me now**

**Beck:Well it's just I heard someone say how much I love you**

**Jade:I can't believe you just wasted my time with that!**

**Beck:I apologize**

**Jade:Well there's something else you should apologize for**

**Beck:Really? What?**

**Jade:The fact that you were a total dick to me in Wanko's Warehouse**

**Beck:What? Oh yeah..look i'm really sorry about that**

**Jade:Whatever**

**Beck:Do you forgive me?**

**Jade:No not really,then again I forgave you for the whole break-up thing so I expect the same will happen again**

**Beck:And what's that suppose to mean?**

**Jade:It means that for once you should forget your stupid pride thing and apologize**

**Beck:I have a pride thing?**

**Jade:Yeah you do**

**Beck:Well I don't see why I should apologize for something I didn't do**

**Jade:You didn't open the door**

**Beck:Give me one good reason why I should of**

**Jade:Because you told me you loved me and I was stupid enough to believe it**

**Beck:Exactly so it's your fault**

**Jade:Are you really blaming me for believing you loved me?**

**Beck:Look I didn't mean it**

**Jade:**** If you didn't mean it, why did you say it? Why would you let me believe for three years you loved me?**

******You know what, have fun on the altar by yourself**

******Beck:No I meant I didn't mean what I said a minute ago. I was in love with you before we even dated, and the break-up didn't change that.**

******Beck:Babe?**


	8. Sorry,Guilty Pleasures & Team Edward

**Beck:Jade please talk to me**

**Beck:Look i'm sorry**

**Jade:That's not the point**

**Beck:Babe please forgive me**

**Jade:Why should I?**

**Beck:Because I love you and I want to marry you**

**Jade:And**

**Beck:And I am really sorry**

**Jade:Okay, I guess I could forgive you**

**Beck:So we're still getting married?**

**Jade:Of course, I wasn't gonna let one stupid fight ruin my chance of getting to wear that dress**

**Beck:I thought you didn't want to wear it**

**Jade:Yes but that was before your suggestion of lace**

**Beck:Oh yeah, so are we going to watch a movie tonight?**

**Jade:Sure what one?**

**Beck:The Scissoring?**

**Jade:No**

**Beck:Why not?**

**Jade:You can only watch Tawny Walker Black slash peoples necks so many times**

**Beck:Alright, well how about a guilty pleasure movie?**

**Jade:Mamma Mia?**

**Beck:Yeah**

**Jade:No lame**

**Beck:Okay how about Harry Potter**

**Jade:No...wait, okay**

**Beck:Which one?**

**Jade:The one where Harry fight Voldermort **

**Beck:Can you be more specific cause that happens a lot**

**Jade:Uh I dunno, the fourth one? **

**Beck:Goblet of Fire?**

**Jade:Is that the one with Robert Pattinson?**

**Beck:Uh yeah he's plays Cedric, why?**

**Jade:No reason...**

**Beck:You're team Edward aren't you?**

**Jade:Yes, and don't tell anyone**

**Beck:Alright see you in 20 mins**

**Jade:KK**

**Beck:I love you babe**

**Jade:I love you too**


	9. Phoneix,Vomiting & Surprise

**Beck:You've been acting really distant**

**Jade:I just got a lot on my mind**

**Beck:Well at least there's only 2 weeks left till the wedding**

**Jade:Yeah**

**Beck:So how's Phoneix?**

**Jade:Okay **

**Beck:You sure?**

**Jade:Yeah it's just I've been vomiting most of the time**

**Beck:Have you been to a doctor?**

**Jade:Yeah I have**

**Beck:And what's wrong?**

**Jade:Nothing**

**Beck:Then why are you getting sick?**

**Jade:Probably food poisoning or something**

**Beck:Jade you know what it is, tell me**

**Jade:I told you I don't want to talk about it**

**Beck: Jadelyn Elizabeth Juliet West if you don't tell me now I will fly there and find out for myself**

**Jade:What have I told you about calling me Jadelyn!**

**Beck:It's annoying and you don't like it**

**Jade:Exactly Beckett**

**Beck:Hey! **

**Jade:You had it coming**

**Beck:Why are you getting sick?**

**Beck:And don't say food poisoning**

**Jade:Okay **

**Beck:So what's going on?!**

**Jade:Well, i'm having a baby**


	10. Storks,Signs & Pickles

**Beck:You're pregnant?**

**Jade:Yeah**

**Beck:Are you sure you're pregnant?**

**Jade:A stork built a nest into my neighbour's tree, it's gonna give me my baby**

**Beck:Uh Jade, honey, i'm pretty sure that's not how babies are born**

**Jade:No shit Sherlock, I know how babies are born**

**Beck:Then why...**

**Jade:I was kidding**

**Beck:So are you?**

**Jade:Of course i'm kidding**

**Beck:No I mean are you pregnant?**

**Jade:Well pregnancy tests are usually 99% right**

**Beck:Well we should still make an appointment with the doctor**

**Jade:I guess**

**Beck:Do you have any of the signs?**

**Jade:Well i'm really tired, I've been getting sick, severe nausea**

**Beck:Have you been having any weird food cravings?**

**Jade:Uh yeah like chicken wings and pickles**

**Beck:But you hate pickles**

**Jade:I know that**

**Beck:I'll make an appointment**

**Jade:K later**

**Beck:Love you babe**


	11. Doctor Who,Avan Jogia,Glee & Big News

**Beck:How did the appointment go?**

**Jade:Um okay**

**Beck:What did he say?**

**Jade:Who?**

**Beck:The doctor**

**Jade:Doctor Who?**

**Beck:This is no time for quoting a title of a British TV show**

**Jade:Darren Criss should totally be the new doctor**

**Beck:Babe please focus**

**Jade:Or maybe Avan Jogia**

**Beck:Who's he?**

**Jade:Hot Canadian actor**

**Beck:I thought you hated Canadians**

**Jade:If I hated Canadians than why would I marry one?**

**Beck:I dunno maybe you should ask Avan!**

**Jade:Do you want to know what the doctor said? Yes or no?**

**Beck:No, no of course I don't want to know**

**Jade:Are you being sarcastic with me Canadian?**

**Beck:Yes, sorry dear**

**Jade:It's okay you're just stressed**

**Beck:So what did the doctor say?**

**Jade:Did you hear about the Klaine wedding on Glee?**

**Beck:What the hell is Glee?**

**Jade:It's about that show choir in Ohio**

**Beck:Oh The Warblers?**

**Jade:New Directions**

**Beck:Oh right so what's Klaine?**

**Jade:It's the pairing of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson**

**Beck:Oh yeah, now I remember, I stopped watching it after Cory died **_(R.I.P Cory Monteith)_

**Jade:Yeah, did you hear about Heather?**

**Beck:No why? Wait a second you're changing the subject!**

**Jade:Am not**

**Beck:What did the doctor say?**

**Jade:I am definitely...**

_Please review and check out my other Bade story: Bade Encounters._


	12. A Bade Happy Ending!

Later that year the two got married and had a beautiful wedding. Jade also gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, Stefan. Beck and

Jade had moved into their house out in the country.A year had went by. Stefan was becoming more like Beck but his eyes

were distinctly like morning Beck was feeding Stefan at breakfast.

'Come on, here comes the train.' Stefan refused his food. Beck was getting desperate.'Come on, do it for Daddy.'

'Everything okay?' Jade asked as she made some coffee.

'Oh yeah, fine.' As Jade's back was turned Beck tickled Stefan and quickly put Stefan's spoon in his little opened mouth.

'Yaga!' Jade smiled at Stefan's happy face.

'Um Beck can we talk?'

'Sure thing babe.' Beck got up and went over to her.

'I'm pregnant!' Just when Beck thought he was gonna get some rest.

_A/N Thank you so much everyone for all those views and reviews! I've loved doing Bade Texts and hope I do another like it._

_Please check out my stories and read & review!_

_Creativethinking_

_(Scarlett) xx_


	13. CHRISTMAS SPECIAL

**BECK:Hey Babe**

**JADE:What is it Canadian?**

**BECK:I need an idea**

**JADE:For what?**

**BECK:An essay for class**

**JADE:How about a girl gets a doll for Christmas but the doll is an evil doll who tries to drag her to the Underworld**

**BECK:Christmas not a doll apocalypse**

**JADE:You could of said that**

**BECK:Are you okay?**

**JADE:Of course i'm okay! **

**BECK:You seem kinda wazzed off**

**JADE:Well maybe that's because I didn't get the lead in the play, AGAIN!**

**BECK:Well that's their loss**

**JADE:Whatever**

**BECK:Come on babe, you know you're amazing**

**JADE:It would be nice to hear it once in a while**

**BECK:Okay, you are by far the most incredible performer I have ever seen in my lifetime**

**JADE:Obviously**

**BECK:What about me?**

**JADE:You're Johnny Dept and Tim Burton combined?**

**BECK:Obviously**

**JADE:That's my thing**

**BECK:Yeah yeah, so an idea?**

**JADE:I gave you one**

**BECK:A good one**

**JADE:O **

**BECK:I didn't mean it like that**

**JADE:I gotta go**

**BECK:You still mad?**

**JADE:Yes**

**BECK:I'm sorry**

**JADE:Bye**

**BECK:Love You**


	14. Klaine,Crushes,Twilight & Ab-tastic

**JADE:Hey**

**BECK:Hey babe**

**JADE:I need your help**

**BECK:I knew this day would come, just like I sensed the Klaine wedding**

**JADE:What is your obsession with Kurt and Blaine?**

**BECK:Kurt's adorable and Blaine can rock a bow-tie**

**JADE:Am I sensing you have a guy crush**

**BECK:You been like your girl crush for Santana?**

**JADE:If you don't shut up you're not coming over tonight**

**BECK:Why what are we getting up to?**

**JADE:Sick-minded child**

**BECK:What are doing?**

**JADE:We are having a Twilight movie marathon**

**BECK:Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**JADE:Yes**

**BECK:I thought you thought Kristen Stewart was a bitch**

**JADE:No Bella is, Kristen's awesome**

**BECK:Does it have anything to do with the many scenes with shirtless dudes?**

**JADE:And if it is?**

**BECK:Wouldn't you rather see me shirtless?**

**JADE:I will be satisfied when you actually enter a gym**

**BECK:For your information for the last two summers I have been going to the gym everyday **

**JADE:Hanging out with Andre in the Sauna, pretending to be wizards casting spells doesn't count**

**BECK:Wait till see you my ab-ulous bod tonight**

**JADE:Okay then i'll give you a lap dance in front of my parents at dinner listening to One Direction**

**BECK:I'll take the lap dance and One Direction **

**JADE:I was being sarcastic**

**BECK:I wasn't**

**JADE:When you come over please bring the stuff you pretend to know about to fix my car**

**BECK:Sure**

**BECK:Hey!**


End file.
